El mismo cuento de siempre
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Vos no sos más que un juguete para él... Pero yo también lo soy para vos... Es la misma historia sin fin de siempre...


**El mismo cuento de siempre**

Me miras nuevamente. Yo sabía que todo aquello era demasiado predecible. Ahora te pararás, dirás que no podemos seguir así, que ya no das más, que esto no es más que una idiotez, que deberíamos alejarnos.

**– Yo… nosotros no podemos seguir así. Será mejor que terminemos, yo ya no doy más. –** Decís levantándote del sillón y quitándote esos anteojos tuyos que reemplazan a tus viejos googles.

No hago más que sonreírte, sé que dentro de unos días te tendré de nuevo tocando mi puerta y te tirarás en mis brazos llorando.

**– Kidou, yo no soy tu juguete… Si Goenji te vuelve a dejar de lado no me uses como tu pañuelo… –** te reclamo, no me voy a negar a tenerte en mi casa y estar contigo, pero tampoco quiero seguir rebajándome a esto.

**– ¿…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué decís eso? –** me preguntás algo asombrado, aunque en el fondo, sabés perfectamente de que estoy hablando.

**– Yutto, Goenji te usa un rato, y luego te deja nuevamente… Me hechás la culpa de lo que pasa pero no querés aceptar la realidad… –** te digo algo alterado.

**– ¡Eso no es cierto!** – me gritás más alterado que yo.

**– ¡Es la puta verdad! –** te grito más fuerte. Lo siento, aunque siempre pase lo mismo, me sigue enfermando que defiendas a ese tipo por más dolor que te cause**. – Sos un imbécil que deja que lo usen como consolador. **

**– Goenji, no es así… vos no sabés lo que pasa en verdad. –** Me decís en un reclamo, estas tratando de auto-convencerte de que estás diciendo la verdad.

**– ¿Qué no sé lo que pasa? Bien, vamos a detallarlo: vas al departamento de Goenji, tienen "una relación" de sexo, sexo y más sexo. Goenji se aburre, vos nunca vas a ser Fubuki; te lastima y venís llorando a mi casa, donde soy tan tarado de abrazarte y decirte que todo está bien. Pero no te alcanza, querés y tenemos sexo… Aún así, yo tampoco soy Goenji. Te das cuenta de que es infantil lo que hacés y para irte te victimizás con que esto es culpa mía… que vos nunca me amaste pero yo te forcé a esto aprovechándome de tu desconsuelo… –** te grito aún más alterado. Me doy la vuelta para que no veas la rabia en mis ojos, aunque siempre pase, la verdad sigue doliendo.

**– Eso… eso… no… –** y te desplomás en el sillón, escondiendo tu cara entre tus manos.

Y ahora es cuando me parto en dos, cuando soy el Akio que solo vos conocés, aquel bueno y que lo único que le importa es consolarte. No lo puedo evitar, es el mismo acto de siempre. Sos mi única debilidad.

**– Perdón –** musitás con algunas lágrimas. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Vos nunca te disculpás! Eso es completamente nuevo. **– De verdad perdón. **

**– ¡Cerrá tu boca! ¡Cerrala de una buena vez! –** me estás confundiendo Yutto, vos no te disculpás, vos solo te vas y volvés al tiempo… nunca te arrepentís de tus acciones. Esto no es lo mismo de siempre.

**– Perdón… me arrepiento de todas mis idioteces… perdón… –** seguís diciendo, escucho tus sollozos.

**– ¡Que te calles! ¡Callate de una vez! ¡Vos no te arrepentís de nada! ¡A vos, yo no te importo un cuerno! –** te grito ¡Me desesperás!

**– ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento Akio! –** me gritás parándote y tirándote en mi pecho, esperando que te abrace protectoramente como siempre lo hago.

**– ¡No me mientas! Vos estás enamorado de Goenji… ¡Estás enamorado de él! Y para mí queda solo el consuelo ¿Verdad? ¡Yo no soy más que un estúpido juguete enamorado! ¿Verdad? **– son mías las lágrimas que se derraman ahora, es mía la tristeza y la soledad. Es lo mismo de siempre, para los demás soy un chico fuerte… A tu lado y entre tan solo cuatro paredes, no soy más que un niño perdido sin consuelo que se está hartando de que jueguen con él.

**– ¿Me darías una segunda oportunidad? –** me preguntás tratando de mirarme a los ojos.

**– ¿Por qué debería…? Para vos no existe otro hombre que no sea Goenji… yo no soy más que un consuelo para vos… un consuelo como lo sos vos para Goenji… Es una cadena sin final Yutto, es lo mismo de siempre…. –** admito acariciándote la mejilla. Te amo demasiado, pero no pienso seguir rebajándome.

**– Solo una Akio, dame una oportunidad… quiero demostrarte y demostrarme a mí mismo que Goenji no es el único… vos… **

**– Mirame a los ojos y decime que me amas, decímelo cara a cara y yo te doy una y mil oportunidades… –** te digo obligándome a mirarme a los ojos.

**– Yo…**

**– Ahí está la puerta Kidou, volvé dentro de unas semanas, luego de que Goenji te vuelva a lastimar y cuando yo me haya calmado, no te preocupes, será lo mismo de siempre… **

Te vas, espero ansioso a la semana que viene, cuando Goenji te lastime de nuevo y vuelvas a acá entre lágrimas y pueda volver a tenerte en mi cama. Espero ansioso cuando vuelvas y me beses con esa pasión que ya tiene dueño. Espero a que esta historia se repita. Tu "Lo siento" no ha sido más que una primicia, de seguro que en nuestro próximo encuentro lo usarás, así que debería recordarlo y no alterarme tanto como hoy.

Va a seguir siendo lo mismo… Él te lastimará… Llorarás… Te cuidaré… Te irás…

Al fin de cuentas, el más perjudicado en esta historia soy yo…

El mismo cuento de siempre, los mismos personajes, el mismo sin fin.


End file.
